


An Alex Here, a Masky There, A Toby Everywhere.

by xxx_Ari_xxx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Community: caffeinatedmagic, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm a fucking genius, Sleep Deprivation, Some Humor, Some sillyness involved.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_Ari_xxx/pseuds/xxx_Ari_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miscellaneous collection of short Drabbles written about Marble Hornets and Creepypastas. I seriously created this due to caffeine and sleep deprivation.<br/>Enjoy reading.<br/>This is very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alex Here, a Masky There, A Toby Everywhere.

Hoodie:Sees Alex walking around their house and beats him up.

Masky: Comes running out of the house. "What was that?!"

Hoodie: "Oh. I don't know why he was here, but I beat him up just in case."

 

Hoodie:Fires a bullet at Alex.

Alex: Catches the bullet.

Mask: "He caught the bullet..."

Hoodie: "He certainly did...."

Toby: "Now that it has come to this..."

All Proxies: Turn and flee. "WE MUST RUN!"

 

The thoughts of Alex Kralie: I should really invest in a car to chase Tim and Jay in.

The thoughts of Jay: How do these fuckers... (huff) run so... (huff) FUCKING FAST?!

The thoughts of Masky: Tackle. Fucking. Everything.

The thoughts of Hoodie: %&#€+ §√£>Δ±℅¢.

The thoughts of Hoodie translated by Masky: Shoot Everyone.

 

 

Jeff and Jane went up the hill,

One was chasing the other.

Jeff fell down and lost his knife,

So Jane got away, laughing.

 

See Smiles run. 

See Jane and Jeff run. 

See Jeff stab Jane. 

See Smiles eat Jane. 

See Smiles and Jeff run. 

See the police chase them. 

See Slenderman. 

See Slenderman set the police on fire.

See Smiles eat the dead police. 

See Jeff, Smiles, and Slenderman walk off into the sunset


End file.
